


Rarepair Week - VilIdia stuff

by KunziteFlowers



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Hanahaki Disease, Love Letters, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Rivalry, Vil Does Not like Neige, by angst I mean theyre both being dumb, cafe date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunziteFlowers/pseuds/KunziteFlowers
Summary: Updated daily 3/8-3/14 for the twst rarepair weekI hope you enjoy
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Idia Shroud
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: TWST Rarepair Week





	1. Gardening

Vil stood in the garden, humming to himself. He had decided that he’d spend today, when he had no work and Idia was busy, outside, tending to the plants and flowers that he grows. He’s always grown his own produce since he married Idia, and at this point the routine was normal. 

Idia had been out doing a presentation for his technological discoveries, something that Vil had never really understood past the basics, but he did his best to follow when Idia talked to him about it. Gardening, however, was something that he knew plenty about. He had been doing it for years, originally for the sake of creating potions and poisons, now he does it for more relaxed reasons, both food and decoration. 

He always took the utmost care of his plants, making sure they were fertilized and had nutrients. Tending to it took a lot of work, but he was happy to put what he needed to into it. It was a thing he could do when he needed a break from the chaos of the industry, something quiet to help ground him down into reality. His standing in the industry didn’t matter to the flowers; they liked him and he liked them, it’s as simple as that. 

He sat by the flowerbeds weeding, wearing clothing that would seem atypical for him. They weren’t high class or expensive-looking, they were simplistic and dirty, they were clothes that he had no issue with getting dirty and working in. He looked nothing like how he normally did, he didn’t care how he looked when like this. It was a rare sight, and Idia, who had just gotten back from his presentation, was entranced by it. 

It wasn’t the first time Idia had seen Vil like that, but every time he did, he felt like he fell in love with him more than he already did. He was so used to Vil’s class and couture, seeing Vil so simple was welcoming, a reminder that Vil wasn’t some deity and that he was just like everyone else. 

Idia watched from a distance, not wanting to disturb Vil’s work. He was more relaxed when out in the garden, the only worry he has being the weeds that spring up in the beds. Idia liked when Vil was like this; he wasn’t stressed over his image or his career. _ ‘If only he could always be like this, then maybe he wouldn’t have…’  _ Idia stopped his thought, he didn’t need to think about that right now. 

Idia went over to a shaded bench, watching Vil work. After a few minutes, Vil’s head perked up from the bed, looking over at Idia.

“How long have you been here?” He walked over to Idia, sitting next to him.

“I’ve… been here for a bit. I got home earlier and didn’t want to interrupt you.” He looked towards the garden. “You looked busy, and I didn’t want to accidentally kill anything.”

Vil laughed, smiling. “You didn’t have to do that, you wouldn’t have been interrupting me at all. Anyways, how did it go?”

“You mean the meeting? Uh, it went well I think. They seemed to like it, though people were skeptical of me, though what do they know, they don’t know half the stuff I do and I seriously doubt that they’d be able to achieve anything that I have within the next few years.” Idia ranted on for a few minutes. Vil didn’t want to interrupt him and followed along, listening intently and waiting for him to stop talking before he spoke again. 

“Fufu, you’re right, Idia. They couldn’t possibly understand the type of stuff you do. Oh yes, I’ll be right back, I need to get something quickly. Also, close your eyes” Vil stood up, making sure Idia listened before walking back to the garden. He bent down by one of the flower beds, using some sheers to cut off a heliotrope for Idia. He then uprooted the uncut stem, putting it aside for later. Walking back, he sat back down next to Idia, placing a flower into his jacket’s breast pocket. 

“There, you can open your eyes again” He kissed Idia’s cheek, smiling as Idia looked for what was different. He put a hand to his chest, where he had felt Vil put something, and took the flower out, looking at it, and then at Vil, and then back at it. To Vil’s surprise, he moved Vil’s hair out from by his ear, placing the heliotrope there and making sure it stays. 

“There, it fits you more than it does me.” Idia pulled Vil closer to him, hugging him gently. “You know, I like when you’re like this, not focused on how you are perceived, it’s nice”

“Is it? Well, maybe one day I’ll be able to be like this every day.”


	2. Rivalry

“Mira Mira, who is the fairest at the moment?” Vil looked down at his phone, waiting for it to respond.

“Checking web results… Neige LeBlance” 

Once more, Vil was at a loss. Even after the events of the VDC, he worked to become the most beautiful, but still, Neige was an ever-present roadblock. He thought back to his overblot, when he had sunk to the lowest thing he could have. He struggled ever since, remembering what he had almost done. To sink so low as to attempt to poison your competitor… He was no better than the villains he was always cast as. That’s what his brain told him, anyways. 

Recently, he had received a new role offer; it wasn’t a villain role, for once. Instead, he was a deuteragonist, which was an upgrade in his mind. He had Adela accept the offer when he heard it, but then he received the other cast list.

The protagonist was Neige.

Even still, Vil was stuck behind him. His role was the companion of the main character. It was a step closer to his goal, though, so that’s nice, at least. 

Vil sighed and closed Mira, opening his texts. 

To: Idia Shroud

( Hey, remember that role I got? 

He sent the message, waiting for Idia to respond. It could be in seconds, it could be in an hour; Idia was unpredictable with his response times, but it seemed that this time, he was quick about his response.

> yea, what’s up with it?

( Well we got the cast listings. 

( Neige is the protagonist, as usual

> man. 

> you said that you at least aren’t the villain, right?

( Yes, yes that is true.

> im sure you can bear through it

> cant be that bad

> just gotta… deal with neige 

> if you still go through with it ill be around if you need

> maybe

( That maybe is very reassuring Idia, truly.

( But yes, a role is a role and it isn’t a villain so,

( It should hopefully get me more roles of the sort, and soon enough the lead.

> gogogo !!!

> [gif of an anime character punching into the air very fast here]

( Thank you for that, Idia <3

> <3

Vil put his phone down. He loved Idia, he really did. Despite how different they were, they somehow hit it off. Idia hadn’t even been a fan of Vil before they got together, but now whenever Vil has some form of new media out, Idia is always one of the first to get his hands on it. Vil finds it cute, to an extent. 

Vil had confirmed his role in the movie, a live-action version of an animated movie about a princess whose family was almost completely eradicated but she was rumored to have survived. It had the twist of the lead role being changed from a woman to a man; that was Neige’s role. Everything else was the same, Vil assumed the producers thought audiences would just prefer that to the original, but really who knew. They kept the romance from the original movie, and Vil wasn’t happy about it, but he could bear it, it wasn’t like it was too integral to the overall movie. What movie doesn’t have a romance subplot? It was simply acting, and besides, he had Idia already, and even he understands acting, though he can get jealous at times. 

He certainly wished that he could play the lead and that Neige would be out of the movie entirely, but life was not fair to him, it never has been. 3 straight years of VDC losses, years of villain roles his entire life, and more. This role was an improvement, he can’t really be picky about that. 

The next day, Vil managed to get Idia out of his room after their classes, going on a trip to the island in the middle of Sage Island and stopping at a small cafe there, sitting at a table by the wall. 

“It’s nice seeing you outside, Idia. It really is”

“For you, maybe. I’m only here because you and Ortho could overpower me”

“Fufu, it was quite troublesome getting you out of your room, but hey, you’re here now and didn’t run off, so that must mean that you secretly like being out here with me.” Vil smiled, winking at Idia before he took the cup of tea in front of him and started to drink it. “And besides, if anyone stares, it’s going to be at me more than you, so don’t worry too much about them.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Idia leaned against the wall behind him, his arms crossed. He warily looked around Vil, incase someone was looking at them.

“Idia, it’s fine. Just… look at me. Ignore everyone else, and look at me, alright?” 

Idia nodded, bringing his eyes to Vil’s form. He smiled, relaxing a bit, and soon after decided to actually drink his tea. A few minutes later, there was a small ruckus outside and the door to the cafe opened, and then closed. The one who entered was none other than Neige. 

Vil had glanced over towards the door but quickly went back to his own stuff after seeing who it was. He didn’t want to deal with Neige, not now while in the middle of his date with Idia. But alas, Neige saw Vil, and it was all too late to leave now.

“VIVI!!” Neige called out to Vil, who looked at Idia with an expression that screamed ‘I hate my life right now.’ Vil then forced a smile - it looked genuine enough - and looked back at Neige.

“Hello, Neige.” Vil kept up his smile. He didn’t know what Neige thought about the events at the VDC, he never wanted to ask, but what was clear that Neige, as always, was happy to see him, but isn’t he always happy? Vil was certainly jealous of him; he got all the roles Vil wanted, he got all the recognition, he got all the wins, he got everything, all while Vil was left with what Neige didn’t pick. 

“Vivi, how have you been? I haven’t seen you since the VDC!” Excitable as always, Neige stood next to the couple’s table, next to Vil. He had glanced momentarily at Idia, but he didn’t show any interest in him, not at the moment anyway. 

“I’ve been well, Neige.” 

“That’s great! I’ve been good too. Anyways, I’m so happy we’ll be able to work together again! I can’t wait for us to begin the filming!! You’ll be great as always, I know it!” Neige was practically jumping up and down. How could one person have this much excitement in them? Vil didn’t know, nor did he really care.

“Yes, yes. I’m sure you’ll do good as well. I’ve read the movie synopsis; don’t think anything I do on set while filming is genuine. Knowing how you are, I don’t want any miscommunication with this stuff.” Vil turned serious

“Oh? Do you mean the romance stuff between our characters?” After Neige said that, Idia froze where he was for a second. Vil took notice immediately.

“Yes, I mean that subplot. I have a partner of my own and I don’t need you getting any ideas from anything I do while on script. As  _ lovely _ as you are, I have zero interest, and so I’m making myself and my intentions clear now.” Vil knew that his words may just go in one ear and out the other as soon as Neige left, but he wanted to make sure he at least told him. 

Vil loved Idia, as different as they may be, and he had no intentions to let him go. Vil didn’t hate Neige as a person, no, he just hated what he was. He hated that Neige was given everything Vil wanted to achieve. Idia knew about all of this, and he understood Vil’s feelings on the matter. There was a connection between the two, and Vil wanted to keep that. 

“OH! I didn’t know you were in a relationship! Who is it??” 

Idia sat there, petrified. He didn’t want Neige here, he was far too loud, and he especially didn’t want his relationship with Vil to be known. If it was known to the public, then people would start noticing and judging him, and he didn’t need that type of attention. 

“That is of no concern to you at the moment,” Vil spoke, seemingly knowing how Idia was feeling. “I prefer keeping my private life just that, private.”

“Aw really? Oh well… Can’t force you I guess. Your friend looks cool, who is he?” He directed his attention to Idia, who moved away somewhat.

“Who he is is also none of your concern, he is simply a friend. Anyways, don’t you have something you should be doing? We were in the middle of something.” Vil made himself sound polite, but there was some type of poison on his words. He was getting annoyed with Neige.

“You were? Sorry about that, Vivi, didn’t mean to interrupt you. I’ll go then, have funnnnn!!!” Neige waddled off, going to get something from the barista. He got his snacks and left, the commotion outside dying down. Vil turned back to Idia, his face unpleasant 

“Are you alright, Vil?” 

“Not at all. I wish that kid could stop being so dense and oblivious, but no, he is naive and doesn’t know when to quit; he’s never known, not in any of the years I’ve known him.”

“Ahh well, you should just ignore him for now…” Idia thought for a moment. “...Would you want to stay out some more? I’m willing to be outside more as long as it’s with you.”

“It’s fine, Idia. After this, why not go back to your room, you wanted to show me that new game you got, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I did”

“Alright then, when we finish here we can go back and mess with that” Vil smiled softly. He wanted to ignore the interaction with Neige, act as if it never happened.

He didn’t want to ruin his date with Idia, after all.


	3. Letters

Idia looked at the envelope that had been delivered to the Shroud Manor. It was addressed to him, but there was no return address. He had a feeling he knew who sent it, but he didn’t understand just why he wanted to send a letter. It’s so old-fashioned, he could easily just send a normal text; it certainly would have been delivered quicker than the mail. 

He turned it over, a blue wax sealing the fold closed. His oh-so-recognizable apple was stamped into it, further solidifying who the sender was. Idia put the envelope into his jacket pocket, going to look for a letter opener. He didn’t want to mess up the envelope, but he didn’t often get mail… A small knife would do for now. He procured the knife he needed, pocketing it and going back to his room. 

He sat at his computer desk; it wasn’t the cleanest, but he was able to make room on top of it for the letter. He took out the knife, putting the blade under the fold and slid it across, careful not to accidentally cut any more than was needed. When he had finished, he put the knife down, somewhere out of the way so he wouldn’t accidentally harm himself on it. Blood was a pain to clean up, and his own anemia wouldn’t like to lose any more than what little he already had. 

He took the paper out of the envelope, unfolding it. It was completely handwritten, and a floral scent came from it. ‘ _ How old-fashioned,’ _ Idia chuckled to himself. He started to read it.

**Dearest,**

**I do hope this finds you, I know that you would have preferred me to text you with something like this, but I personally find this much more endearing, albeit slow. I have no plans to tell you about me sending this, I’d rather you be surprised, and I doubt you’d expect a letter of all things, and the time to send mail between Pyroxene and the Isle can be rather annoying if past gifts between us are any indication, though this is a letter and not a package so who knows, you might get this within a week of me sending it out.**

**I doubt you even get this type of thing often, considering you almost always send things online when possible. Reply however you’d like, please. By the way, I feel you might know of this already, but I had a “secret” photoshoot the other day; some copies of the images are in the envelope as well, I felt you’d like this specific set physically, though I have no idea whether these went public or not by the time you get this, but they’re officially printed, just for you, Idia. I can also send the image files, just ask. I have them, I have the files for every shoot I’ve been in.**

**Anyways, what do you think of the perfume I put on the letter? It’s a new scent for me, but I personally like it a lot, might wear it often, though I can’t just put scents on outfits randomly, they have to match… But I’m sure you don’t care about that in writing, I can go on about it next we speak if you want, just ask, ok?**

**I do miss you, even if we text daily. I can’t wait to actually be able to see you again, it’s been a few months, hasn’t it? 4 at the time of writing, but we just need to wait 2 more, then we can see each other again. I can’t wait to see you again, you and Ortho both. I’ve actually been watching stuff that you talked about on magicam, Hellsing Ultimate, yes? I surprisingly like it, you’d think the gore and such would deter me from enjoying it, but I can handle a lot more than some people would like to believe (Pause reading here to imagine me laughing. I really do like it, though)**

**Anyways, I feel this may be going on too long, and you know I don’t like dragging out conversations to be all about myself. We should call soon after you read this.**

**~ Vil Schoenheit**

Idia smiled. He saw the subtle ink smudges and imperfections on the paper. This was definitely something Vil wanted to be himself with, especially since Vil almost always tries to make sure any mistakes like this are eliminated. He is a perfectionist with his own work, but with Idia, he was a lot laxer about it, he allowed the imperfections.

Idia grabbed his phone and opened the camera. He moved it so that the entire letter could fit in the frame and took a picture. He then opened his messaging app, going to Vil’s contact and attaching the file, typing his own message in response

“I love you too

When is that call going to be?”


	4. Dancing

“Can I please leave?” 

Idia did Not want to be here, stuck at some party that his family made him attend. He was young, about 12, and yet he was forced to come to these high society parties. He didn’t want to wear these clothes, he felt as if he was suffocating him, and his hair, as always, was a dead giveaway to who he was: a Shroud.

“No, dear, you can’t leave. This is just going to be a few hours, please try to bear with it. Why don’t you go play with Ortho, or find some other kids your age- There are a few around here, I believe” His mother did her best to comfort him. She knew how Idia was with large groups, but she couldn’t help them having to be here.

It was an invitation to the master Shroud, her husband, that caused them to come, and he wanted the children to come as to get them used to noble society; better to get them used to it now so as to avoid troubles in the future, not that it was so easy for Idia to get used to it. Ortho had taken to it surprisingly well, charming the guests that he spoke to, but Idia… Idia stayed to the walls, not wanting to be noticed.

The people here were interesting, but most looked haughty, too haughty. Expensive suits and dresses, high-class mannerisms, social facades… He hated it all. He would much rather be at home right now, playing games with Ortho. Ortho… at least he seemed to be enjoying himself, unlike Idia. 

Looking around the room, a figure caught his eye, and he caught theirs. A figure in a dress approached Idia, they looked feminine and had makeup and such on, but when they spoke… 

“Hello, you are?”

An androgynous voice came out, but it sounded too deep to be a girl. Idia didn’t know what to make of this stranger who was now standing in front of him.

“Uh… Shroud.” Idia didn’t know what to say, he figured that his last name would be enough to get them to leave, but they didn’t

“Shroud… My father mentioned Shrouds would be on the guestlist… Since we’re going on last name basis, Schoenheit.” They gave a small bow, then holding their hand out for Idia to shake, which Idia took, reluctantly. 

Schoenheit… Idia didn’t know anyone with that name, not that he cared to remember names unless he cared about them. The child looked to be the same age and height as him, but smaller physically, more feminine, more pretty. 

“Schoenheit, yes, uh… Do you need something??”

“You looked interesting to me. You were trying to hide and yet your hair,” Schoenheit gestured at the flames, “is a dead giveaway to your location, not that it matters to me. My father wanted me to find people who looked similar in age, though a lot of people here already know me… and it seems that You don’t know who I am?”   
  


“Um, no, I don’t recognize any name with Schoenheit, sorry” 

“Ah… though that may be for the best, for now; everyone who does know me doesn’t really like being around me, for some reason, but that’s fine.” They looked dejected while speaking, but quickly put on a more pleasant expression. “Why don’t we stick around each other, as much as I enjoy these types of events it’s annoying when everyone is cooing at you for being young.”

“Uhh…” Idia hesitated to respond. “...sure?? I guess.”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to, I just thought it would be more bearable to be stuck here with someone else rather than being alone.”

“You’re right… I guess. It wouldn’t be that bad, but can we at least go somewhere away from people? Yeah it would probably be weird seeing me and a girl go off alone somewhere bu-” Idia got cut off

“Wait wait wait, you think I’m a girl?” They started to laugh. “No no no, I just wear this stuff because I can, but I can assure you that I am a boy” He paused for a moment, “Well, I suppose I should also clear something else up, Vil Schoenheit, you can call me Vil. From what my father has said concerning the Shroud family when he was talking to me about the guests, which wasn’t much, I suppose you’re the… Elder son? I’m pretty sure I saw the younger elsewhere in the area.”

“Y-yes, I am. I am Idia, my family told me about the people here, I think, but I wasn’t actually paying attention to them” 

Vil laughed, he must have found this whole situation hilarious. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Also yes, we can go elsewhere away from people, come with me.” He took Idia’s hand, leading him off to an area outside of the building. 

It was a nice garden area, the music from within the hall faintly audible. No one was out here, a shame for them to miss the beauty, but a blessing for Idia, who could finally breathe properly.

“Idia, did your family ever teach you how to dance?” Vil’s question was sudden.

“Yes... Me and Ortho were both taught how to, or at least, Ortho is being taught how to…”

“Nice, nice…” Vil nodded, then taking Idia’s arms and pulling him closer. “So, how about it? The music isn’t that loud but it’s still audible.”    
  


Idia could feel his heart beating faster, be it from the unexpectedness of it all or the close proximity of Vil. Curse this entire situation… 

Idia gave a small “yes” in response, and managed to change their positions, him now in the position to lead instead of Vil, who looked somewhat shocked at this, but went along. 

Orchestral music played from within the building, all while the pair awkwardly danced along. There could be more practice for both of them, but they didn’t care, they were having fun with it. They spent most of the night around each other, be it dancing, talking, or messing around with other stuff. Soon enough though, the clock struck 12, and the event was ending soon.

“Ah, uh, I need to go, my parents will be looking for me” Idia got up from where he was sitting before hand, they had been on the bench talking, and walked closer towards the way back in, turning back to Vil.

“Is that so… Well, guess I’ll be seeing you, then,” There was a hinge of uncertainty in his voice. Idia and Vil didn’t know when they’d see each other again, and they had no way of contact.

“Let’s hope… I enjoyed this, thank you for the offer to spend time!” Idia was smiling.

“Goodbye for now, Idia,” Vil walked up to Idia, giving him a small kiss on the cheek before heading off towards the door. 

Idia was stunned

“G-goodbye!!” He shouted out to Vil as he got to the door, and soon enough he regained his composure, rushing off to find his own parents and younger brother so that they could go home.

He wanted to see Vil again, but sadly he wouldn’t be able to, not for a few years anyways. Not until they both entered NRC, but even then… Would they even recognize each other? 


	5. Hanahaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a not-so-direct sequal to Dancing

Hanahaki- a natural phenomenon where flowers grow within a person. No one knows where it originated, or why, but what is known is that it is lethal and affects those who deeply believe their love is unrequited. There are only 2 known cures for it: The affected’s love being requited OR a specific surgery to remove the vines of the flowers, but that comes with a price greater than money. 

To Vil Schoenheit, getting this was the last thing he expected, but was it not inevitable? He was a 3rd year at NRC, as well as the dorm leader of Pomefiore. During his first year here, he had seen someone he hadn’t seen in years: Idia Shroud. They had originally met four years prior, at a party organized in part by his father, but they hadn’t met since. 

At their first meeting, he had felt something within him, feelings for the boy, but he had believed it was just a childish thing at the time, but even four years later, when he caught the smallest glimpse of the blue fire beneath the hood, he knew exactly who it was, and those feeling he had came back full force, though Idia didn’t even seem to notice him, not even when Vil went up to the mirror for his dorm assignment. 

They didn’t see each other much during their first year, but he did see Ortho, the robotic version of the cheerful child he had seen at the party years before. He could only wonder to himself what happened to make him like this, but Ortho seemed happy enough, so he didn’t worry too much about it.

In Vil’s second year, he became the dorm leader of Pomefiore. He still didn’t see Idia, but he didn’t mind still. They were effectively strangers now, and Idia had already made a small reputation for himself as one of the worst when it comes to the shut ins of Ignihyde. There were times when Vil ran into Idia’s tablet, floating its way to and from the classes, but Idia never seemed to acknowledge it. 

The time when Vil begane to notice that he had been afflicted with the disease, however, was when he saw Idia in person. He had to go to the board game club to get something from Azul, who had managed to get his way into Crowley’s list of “People He Doesn’t Know How to Handle Properly.” (Vil preferred the name “List of people you shouldn’t trust with your life,” but he wasn’t the head master).

Idia had been physically present in the club at the time, playing something while conversing with Azul, Ortho was there as well. When Vil had entered, Idia’s iconic hair had drawn Vil’s eyes immediately, and Idia noticed, returning his eyes with what looked like a scowl. Vil quickly returned his eyes to Azul, who is who he was here for, and walked to him.

“Azul, the Headmaster asked to see you in his office, you should know why.”

“Yes, yes, alright then, I was waiting anyways. I’m sorry Idia, but I’ll have to cut this short.” Azul put up a smile as he bit Idia goodbye, a smile that Vil couldn’t tell whether it was fake or not. All the dorm leaders knew why Crowley wanted to see Azul, he wanted to take over Ocavinelle and run a business out of it. It was a matter that they all wanted to keep secret until a decision was made, and as such he couldn’t say anything more than he had.

“Fine.” Idia spoke, his tone rather annoyed. He looked at Vil, and then at something in Vil’s hair.

A flower, a carnation to be specific.

Vil noticed Idia’s eyes, and he put a hand to where he was looking and felt it. When he realized what it had been, he quickly left. 

Vil was familiar with magical diseases and ailments, and he knew exactly what it meant. He hadn’t noticed it before, but soon enough he was going to start coughing up petals, and nothing could be done at the moment. For the rest of that year, the two managed to avoid each other, Vil hiding his ailment the best he could and Idia… Vil didn’t know what Idia was doing. 

Then, their 3rd year. At this point, Rook, the vice leader of Pomefiore, was aware of Vil’s condition. He was hacking up petals, the hanahaki getting worse with each day. It was especially bad after dorm leader meetings. Idia had become the leader of Ignihyde, and as such he had to be at the meetings with Vil. Even if he was there as a tablet, Vil still felt the effects get worse with time. 

Vil had no right to know what happened with Idia between the 6 years since they met, he only knew him one night, but if he said it didn’t hurt to know Idia didn’t seem to care for him, he would be lying. He wanted Idia to like him, but with how Idia acted towards him before, he wasn’t sure if that was a possibility. 

Eventually, Vil managed to catch Idia in person, outside of his room. When he did, he had just finished coughing up flowers, some blood alongside them. He managed to hide it and gain composure before Idia was there.

“Hello, Idia”

“Do you need something?” Idia seemed like he wanted to leave, but Vil wouldn’t let him.

“Is it not enough to just want to talk? You’re an interesting person to me, I’ve said this before.” He has, years prior when he first met Idia hiding in the back of a ballroom against the wall. He didn’t know if Idia remembered, but Vil himself did. Of his memories, that night was one of his favorites.

“You only find me interesting because of my hair, you also said that before” Idia remembered. “Why the hell do you pretend that you care about m-” He got cut off by his own coughing. He tried to hide it, but something came out of his mouth, and Vil saw it.

Purple petals. 

Purple just like Vil’s eyes.

“Idia…?” Vil’s voice was dripping with concern, but Idia ignored him, trying to leave.

“Idia!” Vil managed to grab Idia, who was trying to pull away, still coughing up flowers. “Idia we are both suffering, please just stay here and let me speak.” Vil tried to calm Idia down, but Idia wasn’t having it.

“N-no, you can’t help me with this. Y-you’re the re-” he coughed up more petals. “You’re the reason for this.” He tried to pull from Vil’s grasp but couldn’t

“Idia I have the exact same affliction you do for the same reasons. I know why this stuff happens, I know how to solve it. Tell me the truth, what do you fe-” As if on cue, Vil started coughing up his own yellow petals, and this time he didn’t try to hide them. He wanted Idia to see them. 

“Wh.. what?? I’d call you a liar but..” he started coughing again. “Why the hell do you even love me?! We haven’t had a conversation like this in years, you only met me once, what do you care if I die from this??” His coughing got worse, it seemed he convinced himself that Vil didn’t even like him.

“Idia… Idia we only knew each other for a few hours that night, but I’ve felt something ever since, and I’ve wanted to see you again, but I never could until we both came here, but then you acted like you hated me and so I just accepted it, but given the situation... Idia, I love you, I really do. I have since that night.”

Idia’s coughs started to lessen. “Are… are you sure?”

“Yes, Idia. Why would I not be?” Vil let Idia go, but instead of stepping away, Idia hugged Vil.

"I.. I love you too, Vil. When you left I wanted you to stay but I couldn't say anything. And all the times we saw each other here… I either didn't know what to say or acted like I didn't like you because I believed that you wouldn't like me either. When I saw you at the entrance ceremony, I didn't know what to say, so I ignored it. I didn't know what to say during dorm meetings either. I'm sorry I caused you to have to suffer, I am"

"Idia, you have nothing to apologize for. I'm sorry I caused you to have to go through that as well." Vil pulled Idia closer to him, kissing him.

The pair was one of a lucky few. Most cases of Hanahaki end in death, and those that don't end with surgery, causing the affected to lose their ability to love, as well as the memories they had with the person. 

Sadly, the disease prays on those whose love is requited, but only when the person believes it isn't.

It's cruel, as all love is.


	6. Movies

Idia was never really a fan of live action movies, to him they just weren’t that interesting unless it was something that he himself was into or watched at a young enough age to leave a lasting impression. Pumpkin Hollow was one such example, a movie that he declared one of the best of its kind. When he got with Vil, however, he started to become much more willing to watch them- if it was a movie that Vil starred in, that is.

When he was watching one of Vil’s movies, it would be safe to assume that  _ everyone _ could tell; everyone who followed his magicam at least. Today was one such day, and as usual, Idia was terrorizing his magicam followers’ timelines with as many pictures of Vil as possible. Was the spam intentional? Not necessarily, he just wanted to yell about Vil to his circle. Those outside of NRC might just think he’s just a major fan of the character or actor, but his classmates all knew the reason; they knew well that Idia was doing this out of pure adoration for his partner. 

Idia was watching one of Vil’s newer movies; he was a villain as usual, but that didn’t matter to Idia. As long as Vil had screentime, he’d watch it, and Vil’s acting was always amazing. He sat at his desk, the scenes playing out. Ortho was watching it as well, he was actually the one taking and cropping all the pictures of Vil.

“Big Brother, isn’t Vil Schoenheit doing well in this?”

“Yes, Ortho, he always does well, it’s Vil we’re watching here.”

“Yes, as expected of the number two actor in the whole world! I’m still really happy you and Vil Schoenheit are together now!!”

“Shut it with the number two actor thing, you know he hates that”

“Oh, yes he does, I will not mention that fact again.”

“Thank you.” Idia pat Ortho’s shoulder lightly, keeping his eyes on the screen. Movie on one screen, Magicam desktop site on the other; Idia was swapping between the two to post his screenshots. 

His magicam was just him yelling, the posts generally sounding like “LOOK AT HIM!!!” and “Who gave him the right to be this pretty,” a lot of stuff like that; his followers were more likely than not sick of him posting these, but they supported him nonetheless.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Uh, who is it?” Idia paused the movie, looking towards the door.

“Guess.” A familiar voice came from the other side, the voice of his dear partner. Idia quickly stood up, going to the door and unlocking it for Vil.

“Ah! What are you doing here, Vil?”

“You’re making a fool of yourself on magicam- I’m watching this with you.” Vil let himself in and sat himself in Idia’s chair. “Ah, I see you’re at  _ this _ part. The shooting for it was fun, somewhat. Lot of retakes though.” Vil laughed.

“I… I was sitting there-” Idia walked back over to Vil, who pulled him down to sit on top of him.

“You still are, the only difference is that your ass is in my lap.”

“This seems backwards compared to normal…” 

“Is it?” 

“Shouldn’t it be you in my lap?” Idia stood up, but Vil kept a hold on his arm, smiling

“Yes, but your chair is surprisingly comfortable” 

Vil let go of Idia’s arm, spinning around in the chair to follow Idia’s movements. Idia went over to his bed, grabbing a pillow off it and throwing it at Vil, who it hit in the face, though Idia didn’t think Vil even tried to catch it. He then got in front of Vil, messing with something on the computer

“If you’re going to be difficult, I can just do this” Idia spoke as he managed to pull up a projection of a screen, making it so it could be easily seen when laying on the bed. He motioned to Vil. “Get up, lay down over here with me.”

Vil laughed, getting up from the chair and laying on Idia’s bed. Idia followed, motioning for Ortho to turn off the lights in the room and to unpause the movie. As usual, the younger Shroud complied. 

The pair watched the rest of the movie together, Idia holding Vil close to him and Vil laughing at Idia’s reactions to when he came on screen. It was enjoyable. Vil acted like he enjoyed his role in the movie, even if it was a typecast. 

“So, how was it.” Vil looked over to Idia.

“I enjoyed your scenes in it, but otherwise it was good.” 

Vil smiled, turning his body around and putting his head to Idia’s chest.

“Fufu.. Do you mind if I stay here for a while? I don’t feel like making the walk back to the Mirror hall.”

“Of course”


	7. Night Walk

11PM, an hour Vil knew well. Usually this would be about the time he got ready for sleep, but he had more important matters to attend to on this night. He checked his phone, opening his messages with Idia. His presence was requested at the Ignihyde dorm, but for what reason, Idia didn’t say.

He put on a coat, the night air cold, and left Pomefiore, making his way to the dorm of his beloved. When he got to the steps of the Ignihyde dorm, however, he saw a familiar blue fire rushing down, the speed rather unusual for Idia. 

“Oh? And to what do I owe the pleasure of you meeting me down here and not at your room?” Vil laughed, looking up at the man rushing down the steps. When he met Vil, he was completely out of breath.

“I... Wanted to… show you something” His words were interrupted by his attempts to catch his breath. He was panting, Vil assumed that this was some of the most physical activity he had done in a while, given that he was almost running down. 

“Show me something? Given that you met me out where, I’ll figure that this is a place and not something from your games.”

“Yeah, well… it isn’t. Come on,” Idia took Vil’s arm, pulling him somewhere, “Get on the magical wheel.” Idia went over and pulled out his wheel from its hiding place. “I had to hide this one ever since that first year stole it… annoying.” He got on top of it, prompting Vil to get on behind him. “Come on.”

Vil got on, putting his arms around Idia’s waist. Idia got the wheel out of Ignihyde, heading out of the NRC campus. He had managed to get the bridge down to get on the mountain path down, closing it on his way out. He carefully maneuvered down the path, Vil still holding onto him. When he got out of the forest at the bottom, he went off the path, heading towards the lake at the bottom. 

“Here” Idia got off, Vil following him.

“You wanted me to see the lake at night?”

“No, no, not that, just wait out here with me, then what I wanted you to see will happen.”

Vil nodded, going along with what Idia was doing. “Well, why don’t we just walk around while waiting? We aren’t even supposed to be here at this hour, technically, but let's enjoy it while we are.”

Vil went off, prompting Idia to follow him. He looked into the dark lake, standing a few feet from the edge. The moon was reflected in the water, it’s light the only thing illuminating the area; besides Idia’s hair, of course. 

The pair walked around the lake for a while, but eventually, Idia stopped, grabbing Vil.

“Ok, now the thing I wanted to show you.”

After he said that, lights from overhead reflected in the water. Vil looked up at them. 

A meteor shower. 

Idia could have just watched them on a live recording, but he had wanted to watch them with Vil, somewhere outside of the school, in peace. Vil, smiled, his eyes skyward. He held Idia’s arm, leaning into him somewhat and spoke.

“I didn’t even realize this was tonight, now, sit down.” Vil pulled Idia’s arm down, sitting in the grass, still staring up at the sky. “Thank you, for taking me out here, Idia”

Idia sat down as well, pulling Vil towards him. “You’re welcome, I had a feeling you would have wanted to see them.”

They sat there together for the rest of the night, staring up at the sky.

If Vil did believe in wishes, he would have wished that they could stay like this,

Forever.


End file.
